1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device in which an exterior metal frame acts as an antenna radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device having a communication function may provide a mobile communication service using an antenna. The antenna may be formed in some regions of the inside and outside of the housing of the electronic device. The antenna may be formed as a pattern on a printed circuit board (PCB), or may be positioned inside the housing by being formed inside the housing, such as on a speaker device, or on a flexible PCB (FPCB).
In addition, there may be a Metal Device Antenna (MDA) that utilizes a mechanical metal product formed as a radiator, a bezel-antenna that utilizes a metal housing as a radiator, and the like.
When at least one mechanical metal product is formed on the housing as an antenna radiator of an electronic device, static electricity may be introduced into the housing through the at least one mechanical metal product (e.g., a metal frame), and the introduced static electricity may be transferred to a PCB and cause damage to at least a part of the PCB. For example, at least a part of high speed data processing unit disposed on the PCB may be damaged.